


Man on the Run

by ceealaina



Series: It Happens Like This [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Endgame, Team as Family, background Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Saving the world is important. But Tony really, really just wants to retire and spend time with his family. And if faking his death is the only way to do that, that's how it goes sometimes.Title: Man on the RunCollaborator Name: ceealainaCard: 4008Link: AO3Square Filled: R1 - Old TeamShip: Background Pepper/Nat, Background IronHusbandsRating: TeenMajor Tags: Fluff and Humour, Team as Family, Post-Endgame, Fix-ItSummary: Saving the world is important. But Tony really, really just wants to retire and spend time with his family. And if faking his death is the only way to do that, that's how it goes sometimes.Word Count: 1115
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: It Happens Like This [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349554
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Man on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for a (serious) Endgame fixit, it which Tony didn't really die, just faked his death for... Reasons. This isn't that (but I think I like it a lot better).

Everyone stood out on the property of the Stark Cabin, staring out at the water as they watched the wreath of flowers with the first arc reactor, the ‘proof that Tony has a heart’ disappear into the distance. Nobody spoke, hardly anyone even breathed, not wanting to address what was happening. 

And then Steve sighed. 

“This is stupid, Tony,” he announced loudly, breaking the strange hush. He looked directly at the man standing over by the tree, wearing a cowboy hat and Clark Kent glasses. His normally immaculate beard was filled in unevenly with what appeared to be magic marker, simulating thick, bushy sideburns that came to a point on his chin. “I can  _ see you _ .” 

“Nope,” Tony intoned, not even looking over at him. “I’m dead.” 

In front of Steve, wearing sunglasses and holding a to-go cup of coffee, Jim Rhodes nodded. “Super dead,” he agreed.

“There, there, Colonel,” Tony called over to him. “I know Mr. Stark’s death was a particularly tragic loss for you.” 

“Love of my life. Gone too soon,” Rhodey deadpanned. “And that’s Dr. Stark, thank you.” 

Behind the ridiculous marker moustache, Steve caught Tony’s lips twitching up into a pleased grin. He sighed again, wondering if, in fact,  _ he _ had died, and now he was in hell. 

Steve had tried to appeal to Pepper beforehand. He got the point Tony was making; retirement hadn’t worked, the only way he was getting out of the superhero business and spending time with his daughter was if he “died” before it actually killed him. And maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised, considering Tony’s flare for the dramatic, but an entire funeral felt ridiculous to him. It wasn’t as though they didn’t all know that Tony was alive, and standing there, and that his “disguise” had been drawn on my Morgan -- the fact that she was sporting matching magic marker facial hair was a dead giveaway. 

Pepper, however, had ignored Steve’s attempts at reason. Instead she looked back at him in that way that simultaneously terrified him and turned him on a little, and said, “How dare you, Captain. I’m a widow.” 

And then, because apparently drama ran in the Iron Family, she’d shown up at Tony’s “funeral” in full black mourning wear, complete with a veil covering her face. Steve glanced over at her, standing on his far side, next to Nat. 

“I still can’t believe you’re onboard with this,” he grumbled. “I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one!” 

Pepper gave an unconcerned shrug, twining her fingers with Nat’s. “I’ve been saying being a hero would kill him for a decade. Did you expect me to pass up the opportunity to be right?” 

Tony made a show of shuddering at that, hissing through his teeth. “Good thing I’m -- he’s -- already dead, ‘cause that burn would have cremated me --  _ him _ \-- alive.” 

Steve just rolled his eyes as Rhodey snickered, he and Tony sharing an air high five from three feet away. “I hate you all,” he grumbled. 

Bucky gave him a pat on the back then, something that was probably supposed to seem comforting, but felt more like he was making fun of him. “I don’t really think you’re in a place to be calling anyone out, pal,” he pointed out. “You missed Pepper and Nat’s wedding.” 

Steve groaned for what felt like the millionth time that day. “I thought that was a joke!”

He really had. The invitation had arrived only a day after he’d come back from returning the Infinity Stones with Nat in tow. He hadn’t even known they were together; how was he supposed to know they were actually getting married? It wasn’t until the next day that he’d found out that not only had it not been a joke, but that everyone had been there -- including the recently deceased Tony. Thor had married them because, as Nat had told Steve later, “Married under god, married  _ by _ a god. It’s like world peace.” Steve had no idea what that meant. 

(Bucky, apparently, had taken Sam. He’d found the whole thing delightful.) 

“Rude,” Nat told him noq, standing on tiptoe to give Pepper a quick kiss. “I know it was fast, but missed opportunities and all that.” 

Pepper gave her new wife a besotted smile, sweet enough to make even Steve calm down a little. And then she ruined it with, “Besides, with Tony’s death, it was better to get remarried ASAP. Helps with the inheritance and stocks issues.” 

Steve was pretty sure that wasn’t even right, but he wasn’t going to waste time arguing.

* * *

Later, when the service was finished and they’d moved inside for the reception, which had rapidly devolved into a party, Steve couldn’t seem to stop himself from watching Tony. He watched as he passed Morgan off to Happy, giving her a long, long hug before she headed off for her nap. He watched the quiet moment he shared with Pepper, the less quiet kiss that he shared with Rhodey, the way he comforted Peter when he caught him crying in the corner because, “I know it’s not real, Mr. Stark, but it  _ could _ be.” 

He lost him after that, drawn into a debate between Sam and Bucky over the difference between lox and smoked salmon. After that he ducked out onto the porch for a breath of fresh air, and then suddenly Tony was at his elbow, Steve’s super serum reflexes the only thing keeping him from jumping out of his skin -- not that he was going to tell him that.

“You alright, Cap?” he asked, and he was laughing but there was something softer around his eyes now. Steve noticed the way he rubbed at his right arm, full mobility not yet returned. “You’re seeming a little off, and I know this level of shenanigans isn’t your usual scene.” 

“No, I'm fine,” he insisted, trying to play it off. But maybe Peter had something, because the next moment he was grabbing Tony’s arm -- his good one -- to keep him from walking away. “I’m just really glad you’re here, Tony.” 

Tony grinned, but he settled his other hand over Steve’s, rubbing against his skin in the way Steve  imagined he might soothe Morgan after a nightmare. “Me too,” he told him, honestly. “But don’t worry, Cap. Fake funeral aside, I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” He looked at him seriously for a long moment, and then broke out into a bright grin. “Besides. I know you’re not Captain America anymore, and I know I’m  _ technically _ dead now, but I’m still available for consulting.” He grinned wide, offering Steve a wink. “My office hours are between eight and five every other Thursday.”


End file.
